Sino Brochar - Human Warlock
An illegal spellcaster from Eshpurter, in Amn, Sino ran with a street gang of rogue occultists known as as the Black Coins - notorious for counterfeit currency produced to acquire rare and exotic occult items at auctions and markets. Coming from a well to do family of cobblers - categorised as Silver members in the local class system, young Sino was free to roam the streets, occasionally working in the family business, but most often disappearing with his hoodlum friends doing hoodrat shit. Eventually the law caught up with the Black Coins, and they were all sentenced to hard labor in the Iron Mines of Kezculla. This didn't change their attitude, and within months they staged a riot, and several members escaped in different directions. It's worth noting that Sino isn't his real name, and he's currently travelling in search of work in archeology, not that he is particularly skilled in the area. Although somewhat reformed, he is still on a private quest to learn more about The Great Old one, an unknowable force he has crossed paths with on several occasions. Personality Traits The first thing I do in a new place is note the locations of everything valuable-or where such things could be hidden. I would rather make a new friend than a new enemy. Ideals Freedom. Chains are meant to be broken, as are those who would forge them. Bonds I'm trying to pay off an old debt I owe to a generous benefactor Feats Lucky You have inexplicable luck that seems to kick in at just the right moment. You have 3 luck points. Whenever you make an attack roll, an ability check, or a saving throw, you can spend one luck point to roll an additional d20. You can choose to spend one of your luck points after you roll the die, but before the outcome is determined. You choose which of the d20s is used for the attack roll, ability check, or saving throw. You can also spend one luck point when an attack roll is made against you. Roll a d20, and then choose whether the attack uses the attacker’s roll or yours. If more than one creature spends a luck point to influence the outcome of a roll, the points cancel each other out; no additional dice are rolled. You regain your expended luck points when you finish a long rest. The Great Old One. As a young boy, Sino was always drawn to valuable things. Growing up in a fairly well to do family, at home he was surrounded by all kinds of souvenirs and trinkets, artwork and objects. His father would often travel with his brothers to far away places, returning with trophies from great hunts and all kinds of treasure. Never being allowed to play with these "toys", Sino found ways to collect his own, mainly through his counterfeit currency endeavours, but also through theft. Stashed away in a hideout not far from his parents house, Sino had a sprawling collection of trinkets. His favourite being a small opal that seemed to always emit a faint light, of a colour he could never quite identify. The simple magic of this, being something so small and yet so unknowable fascinated Sino, and his collection began to reflect that fascination. He would always get his hands on things that seemed to be completely foreign to what he knew, things that didn't have an obvious connection or heritage to what he was familiar with. At night he would dream of this colour, using it as a focal point of meditation. What is this colour? Is it an orangey purple? A reddish green? Neon black? In moments of dream states or meditation he would sometimes hit a moment of clarity, where he understood, then immediately it would vanish. He began to understand the power of this unknowable magic, and it began to manifest within him through strange powers and often hallucinations. Less and less time was spent out on the streets of Ashpurter with his friends, and more time was spent in the hideout alone with this power. During meditation sessions, Sino began to realise that this power was not just within him, it had a kind of presence elsewhere, perhaps physical, perhaps extraplanar. He felt the colour stare back, as if it was trying to grasp what Sino was, as much as he was trying to grasp what this power was. He began to carry the opal with him, he gave it a nickname "Old One", and he felt more confident and sure of himself with it by his side. Business was booming for the Black Coins, they had a presence at every auction house in Amn. While the public was aware of their somewhat shady reputation, the Black Coins had become somewhat of an open secret in the region, much to the disapproval of Sino's family. Sino began to consult with Old One when it came to business dealings and moral decisions. He wasn't sure how much of these internal discussions were directed by him, but he still felt there was a force at hand that was guiding him. Over time he felt less like he had to think too hard before making a decision, and often he would act as if his hand was being guided, but it felt right. Sometimes he would awake and find himself in the middle of the desert, sleepwalking was a new sensation to him. Sometimes he would find himself with more gold in his pocket than he had set out with. Sometimes he would find his hand striking away dissenters after the fact. He awoke one night in a blur of yelling and panic. Ashpurtan Guard were raiding the hideout. He didn't have that extra second to escape this time, they had him surrounded. Years of crime had caught up with him, and he knew the odds were against him. His bedroom door splintered off the hinges, he took the Old One to his mouth and swallowed. The following weeks were a blur. Sino was not a thing to be caged, Greater things were at play, He had a purpose. He gave in to the power of Old One, and it guided his hand, his mouth, and his mind to an escape plan. It went off without a hitch. Most of the dozen Black Coins captured in the raid escaped and went their own ways. He knew the few that didn't make it would be punished, but it was a cost he was willing to accept. =